Letters to a Dead Man
by Aurorazola
Summary: Inside this story, a collection of letters have been found and recorded for the public's viewing. Discover the untold story of two men, two men who were struggling when no one knew they were. Have the courage to see your belief changed forever? Then click the link and read the letters that tell a story of years of correspondence that no one knew about.
1. Chapter 1

Presumed dead after the Final Battle, Severus Snape was given an Order of Merlin First Class, and the memory of Severus Tobias Snape was promptly forgotten. Remembered as dead, the anger most of the public felt towards "The murderer of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" faded without the reminder passing them on the streets day by day. He was let go, allowed to rest, at least partially, for there are those who reacted rather… harshly when the Potions Master was mentioned.

One man refused to believe that Snape had actually passed on. He had decided that a famous Potions Master such as Snape would accept a death by poison, considering if anyone would keep an antidote to an extremely venomous snake on him, it would be the paranoid former Professor. After odd looks of pity and confusion, the man kept quiet about his beliefs and sent out a single letter addressed to Severus Snape, knowing that if the Potions Master was indeed out there, and not dead, the owl would successfully deliver the letter. The man was not disappointed.

The following correspondences were found in a trunk, neatly folded and in correct reading order. They have been pulled out, read, discussed, and now typed up.

This is to prove to the general public, once and for all, that Severus Tobias Snape is innocent.

This is to tell the world the untold story of Harry James Potter and Severus Tobias Snape.

Sincerely,

Nymph Potter-Snape

**July 31, 1998**

**S. S.**

**What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?**

**H. P.**

August 15, 1998

H. P.

Monkshood and Wolfsbane are both the same plant that also goes by the name of Aconite. Have you learned nothing since your first year of Hogwarts, brat?

-And do not respond, I have left myself for dead as a reason, and would not like my cover removed.

S. S.

**August 19, 1998**

**S. S.**

**Of course I've retained information from your class. ****I assumed you would want to know that you have been cleared of all charges, and are now the owner of an Order of Merlin, First Class. You should be happy.**

**H. P. **

September 3, 1998

H. P.

The public would not accept my return; I am much better off assumed dead. I expect you to keep silent for once, and leave me to my infinitely small amount of peace.

S. S.

**September 6, 1998**

**S. S.**

**I can't do that. You need to come back to Hogwarts. We don't have a headmaster and you were the greatest headmaster next to Dumbledore.**

**H. P.**

September 20, 1998

H. P.

I _killed _Dumbledore, brat. And if you've forgotten that, you will be the first to do so.

-Just leave. Me. Be.

S. S

**September 24, 1998**

**S. S.**

**I didn't forget. No one has. But are you really willing to let Hogwarts fall to less then perfect?**

**H. P.**

October 12, 1998

H. P.

What concern of it is mine, if the incompetent brats fail to gain my expertise? I was hated, and I hated them in return. There is no reason for my miraculous reappearance.

S. S

**October 15, 1998 **

**S. S.**

**You may have been hated but you were the only potions teacher we could learn from. Coming back as the headmaster you can change that. Change your reputation.**

**H. P.**

October 31, 1998

H. P.

Why would I struggle to change the impossible, you imbecile? There is no point. I don't understand why I am even trying to explain this to a mere _child._

S. S.

**November 3, 1998**

**S. S.**

**I'm not a child and you know that. You're just scared to come back and try because you might actually succeed. **

**H. P.**

November 17, 1998

H. P.

I am not afraid, you _twit._ I have seen more than even a _hero_ such as you has. My past would send you running to your friends for protection.

S. S.

**November 21, 1998**

**S. S.**

**If you won't do it for Hogwarts, me, or even Dumbledore, do it for my mom. She'd want me to learn from you.**

**H. P.**

December 24, 1998

H. P.

If you _ever_ decide to try playing a guilt trip over me again, you imbecilic twit, I highly recommend you reconsider.

-Expect me in four days.

S. S.


	2. Chapter 2

**February 1, 1999**

**S. S.**

**How is it going at Hogwarts? I've heard that you've made a few new rules and are now enforcing old ones that were never enforced.**

**H. P.**

February 17, 1999

H. P.

Oh, yes. Filch is practically tap-dancing now that I've allowed all of the students to be hung by their toes in his office once more.

S. S.

**February 21, 1999**

**S. S.**

**Really? You really haven't changed. You can't fix your reputation by doing that you know. **

**H. P.**

March 5, 1999

H. P.

I was using what is called "Sarcasm", you imbecile.

S. S.

**March 6, 1999**

**S. S.**

**I'd really appreciate if you'd stop calling me names. I did grow up and do something useful with my life you know. But I doubt YOU would be following my career as close as I follow yours. Besides, I have several people in Hogwarts that call and tell me what a great job you're doing with the students and that you've returned to teaching an advanced potions class in the dungeons. **

**H. P. **

March 15, 1999

H. P.

I have followed your career, though not by choice. The Daily Prophet is rather enamored of The-Man-Who-Lived these days, following the celebrity's life, instead of writing anything with an iota of truth or meaning in it.

So, Auror ...have you actually captured sixteen of the seventeen escaped Death Eaters?

S. S.

**March 18, 1999**

**S. S.**

**Oh how you doubt my talent. It's not like I want the celebrity status that comes with being the one who ended Voldemort. It's just happens. As for the Death Eaters, yes, they have been captured and will not be escaping again. **

**H. P.**

March 29, 1999

H. P.

I have no doubt in your... admittedly above average talent in pursuing those against the law. And for someone not wanting the fame, you bask in it regularly. The fan-girls, love letters, love potions...

S. S.

**March 31, 1999**

**S. S.**

**Oh how you offend me. The fan-girls, they make great company when one is bored. The other's just end up in the trash. I do not look at them. Why should I? **

**H. P.**

April 12, 1999

H. P.

I knew you could grasp what sarcasm actually is and then use it to your advantage.

It is probably best that you do not open the letters. Several are most likely drugged with love potions or poisons. Of course, that would solve several of my problems...

S. S.

**April 13, 1999 **

**S.S**

**Oh wouldn't you wish. For all I know you're one of the fan-girls who would try to poison me. Besides, I was joking about the fan-girls company- why must you take everything so seriously? I may not use your kind of sarcasm, or any at all, but I do have my own type of humor. Maybe you could embrace that and you'd lighten up. My mom had a sense of humor.**

**H.P**

April 30, 1999

H. P.

Would you stop bringing up your mother?! You do not see me bringing up that mongrel dog every few letters, do you? And yes, I have noticed your rather abysmal attempt at humor; I highly recommend you stop before you injure your mind in the process.

And I would not lower myself to sending you poison in a letter; I have more effective ways. Such as bribing a house elf- several of them are fond of me and willing to slip something where I ask them to. Maybe you should check your food for common poisons before you eat next time you deign to visit Hogwarts.

S. S.

**May 2, 1999**

**S. S.**

**My mother is the only thing we have in common and here of late I have rather missed her so, no, I shall not stop bringing her up. She is my mother after all. As for my coming to visit Hogwarts, I'm afraid that may not be happening soon. I've been informed of a former follower of Voldemort being found and I have to go capture him. Oh, fun.**

**H. P.**

May 3, 1999

H. P.

Do try not to get yourself killed.

S. S.

**July 1, 1999**

**S. S.**

**Your wish came true and I am alive and well. A few scrapes and bruises but nothing too major. **

**H. P.**

July 4, 1999

H. P.

I suppose my writing skill shall stay sharp for a while longer, then.

S. S.

**July 7, 1999**

**S. S.**

**Why can't you be nice? What have I done to make you so unhappy with me? **

**H. P.**

**P.S. I plan to visit Hogwarts sometime soon. Any time you'd like me to be there?**

July 12, 1999

H. P.

I am never nice. That in itself is explanatory. Why should I make exceptions for you, brat? Supply me with an acceptable enough reason and I may reconsider.

Preferably a weekend or Friday evening. You distract and disrupt the students. I would rather their education not be interrupted.

S. S.

**July 13, 1999**

**S. S.**

**You really need to learn to be nice. And stop calling me names. I never was a brat, as you well know. I'll come next weekend. **

**H. P.**

July 15, 1999

H. P.

I fail to read a reason in your response, brat.

Very well. Do be on time for dinner.

S. S.

**July 16, 1999**

**S. S.**

**As you know I am never late.**

**H. P.**

July 18, 1999

H. P.

On the contrary, brat, I recall you being late for my class multiple times. Professor McGonagall had also mentioned something about transfiguring you into a pocket watch.

S. S.

**July 21, 1999**

**S. S.**

**As I believe, I was younger and I was always late to your class because I had no desire to deal with your constant abuse. As you can tell, I've grown up since I deal with you calling me a brat all the time.**

**H. P.**

July 28, 1999

H. P.

You do not handle it all that well, brat. And it was not abuse. I had an act to keep up, if you will remember.

By the way, you were four minutes late to dinner.

Enclosed is my old pocket-watch. You obviously need it more than I.

S. S.

**July 30, 1999**

**S. S.**

**Really? You are going to give me crap on how late I was to dinner due to the fact that I was saving several of your students from wandering by the Whomping Willow. **

**H. P.**

July 31, 1999

Happy Birthday, Harry Potter. This may come in useful in your line of work.

(Enclosed was a book on defensive shield spells. One not found in most bookstores, and is extremely hard to come by. It looks well-used, and has obviously been well-read.)

July 31, 1999

H. P.

I do believe I shall, yes. If they are so incompetent that they do not heed the warning I give out at the beginning of the term, then they obviously deserve whatever the Whomping Willow has in store.

S. S

**August 2, 1999**

**S. S.**

**Yes, but students shall get curious. Besides, it was a boy and a girl. Do the math.**

**H. P.**

August 12, 1999

H. P.

I would rather not. That wanders perilously close to pedophilia.

S. S.

**August 21, 1999**

**S. S.**

**You should talk to your students about safety in that area. Or not to do it at all.**

**H. P.**

August 26, 1999

H. P.

I have. I give a warning every term. It is not my fault if those who are talking to their friends do not listen. If they end up with Pomfrey, perhaps they shall learn not to do so again.

S. S.

**August 31, 1999**

**S. S.**

**Perhaps I shall come give a lecture on it. I am getting rather tired of never being home and sleeping in weird places. **

**H. P.**

September 4, 1999

H. P.

Feel free. Maybe the words of the man who defeated Voldemort and saved us all will hold more interest for the idiotic children here than any of the professors.

S. S.

**September 6, 1999 **

**S. S.**

**You must not blame them. I was the same way when I was their age. Teachers sound rather boring to young minds. Have any part time positions open? **

**H. P.**

September 11, 1999

H. P.

I _am_ blaming them; it is their fault, after all. I'm not sure. The DADA assistant has been filled, simply because Lupin had to have one. Let me think on it.

S. S.

**September 12, 1999**

**S. S.**

**Let me know. Off on another mission. Will write though, because this one will take several months. Just send Hedwig to find me. She'll know where I am.**

**H. P.**

September 16, 1999

H. P.

Once again, try to refrain from getting yourself killed. You seem to attract the danger that would have you dead. On the other hand, you seem to have the luck to get past it, as well.

S. S.

September 23, 1999

H. P.

I suppose your mysterious mission has started. I'm wondering what it was on, considering all of the Death-Eaters have been captured and punished. You haven't told me this time what it was about.

S. S.

September 29, 1999

H. P.

You mentioned this mission was supposed to take several months and that you could still mail, brat. You forgot to mention the not replying part.

Try to keep from killing yourself.

S. S.

October 4, 1999

A Gryffindor student landed himself in the Hospital Wing earlier today. He had wandered, _accidentally_, I'm told, into the Whomping Willow. I personally think he deserved it, though my thought garnered disturbed and upset looks from the rest of the Professors when I voiced it.

Try to refrain from getting yourself killed.

S. S.

October 11, 1999

H. P.

It has been nearly a month since you disappeared on your mission. I do hope all is going according to plan, and that you have not managed to get injured in some way, though you are rather prone. I didn't sleep last night, so the words are slanted on this parchment; I apologize.

Try to keep from getting yourself killed.

S. S.

October 31, 1999

H. P.

I did not realize that when taking the Headmaster's post that I would be planning the Halloween feast. I have gotten next to no sleep, and the every member of the staff is on edge as well. I do not believe I have ever been more relieved that something is over with. Next year I will hand off the planning to someone else; I adamantly refuse to put myself through that again. The Cruciatus was worse.

Do not die.

S. S.

November 3, 1999

H. P.

We are approaching two months to the day you vanished. I am starting to feel foolish that I am writing a figure who never responds anymore. I shall continue for another month, but I do have more pressing matters to attend to than letter writing a brat I do not even like.

Refrain from dying.

S. S.

November 12, 1999

H. P.

The nightmare I suffered last night was the first in nearly three months. I woke in a cold sweat, shaking with fear. With no one around, I do not know if I screamed or not. Even as I write this, the tremors are starting to fade. Maybe the Calming Draught I ingested is starting to seep through my system.

Do refrain from letting someone kill you.

S. S.

November 23, 1999

H. P.

Surprisingly, there have been no more traumas or problems to an extreme since I last wrote. I am convinced it is the calm before the storm, but Minerva thinks I am simply being paranoid.

You have the defense skill, make sure they are used to keep you from perishing.

S. S.

December 1, 1999

H. P.

I am starting to wonder when your mission will end. And I continue to wait about what it even entailed. Is it so top secret that you cannot send mail out? It obviously is, though you could have let me know, brat. I have realized that Minerva and Sprout both watch me rather closely, closer than they used to, and at some time or another, each have had a knowing smirk on their face. It is clear they have caught me writing, though how they know it is a letter surprises even me. I am going to have to attempt to be more discrete in this, or my reputation that I have built up over the years is going to shatter in under two minutes.

Return safe.

S. S.

**December 12, 1999**

**S. S.**

**I'm sorry that I have not written. Hedwig has gotten so used to waiting for my reply to send you that it was hard not to send one back. The fear of my mail being monitored was confirmed when one of the letters that you had sent was opened with the attempt to be resealed. I'm sorry for all the worry and nightmares I caused you. Hope all is going well at Hogwarts. I'm sorry again. **

**H. P.**

December 13, 1999

H. P.

You asshole.

S. S.

**December 15, 1999**

**S. S.**

**I'm sorry that I didn't write. I had just as many nightmares as you, if not more. Please don't be mad at me. **

**H. P.**

**December 22, 1999**

**S. S.**

**Christmas is right around the corner and I still have not received a letter from you. Perhaps you are busy, but then again given how short the letter that you sent me back and how quick it was sent back I know the truth is that you are mad at me. I could beg for your forgiveness but what good would that do me? I shall continue to write and apologize for all the worry that I put you through. **

**Best wishes,**

**H. P.**

**December 25, 1999**

**S. S.**

**Merry Christmas. I have no one to spend the holiday with so I thought that I would try again to win your forgiveness with a long letter apologizing for all the wrongs I have caused you. The day I got your letter about the nightmare, I realized that you were dreaming about the fight there on the castle grounds. I apologize for bringing that on to the castle grounds. I know that many lives were taken in the battle, but at least we know that our world is a safer place. I also know that the one person I tried not to hurt was hurt extremely bad. I apologize for that most of all. Your life got ruined all because of me. I am sorry. I wish that I could go back and fix that but then things would have turned out differently. Every day I am tormented with the pain on your face that I saw when you laid there being bit by Nagini. I can't imagine how it must have felt to have been betrayed by someone you trusted. I'm sorry again. Hope you had a good holiday in the castle alone. **

**H. P.**

**December 28, 1999**

**S. S.**

**Trying again to desperately seek your forgiveness; I'm not sure why. You tormented me in school just because my mom chose my dad over you. I laid awake last night wondering how my life would have changed had she chosen you. Would you have died in place of my dad? In a way I'm glad you aren't my dad because I would have never learned potions like I did from you. You toughened me up and made me see the world in a different way. Thanks.**

**Sincerely sorry,**

**H. P.**

**December 29, 1999**

**S. S.**

**I'm truly sorry again, through and through.**

**H. P.**

**December 30, 1999**

**S. S.**

**I'm coming to Hogwarts soon. Seeing as you're mad at me I shall avoid you. I'll just do what I was asked to do and leave. I'm still so sorry. Just like I've said before: I wish I could have changed how the war ended. I'll be there around the 10th of January for a lecture with the advanced DADA class. Thank you for allowing that. **

**H. P.**

**December 31, 1999**

**S. S.**

**Really I can't say sorry enough. Don't you think it's time to drop the childish act and act like men? **

**H. P**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Well. *cough, cough* This is awkward… I guess I should start by saying I love everyone who's reviewed. All two of you^_^. You hold special places in my reviewer section, promise. This chapter reaches almost, if not over, 6,000 words alone. I'm proud of myself for that. Enjoy.**_

_**Oh. I've forgotten the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Severus Snape, or J.K. Rowling. If I owned J.K. Rowling, undoubtedly I would force her to write a sequel to the series. But she's not… So, no sequel.**_

**January 1, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Seeing as you won't forgive me, this shall be my last letter. It was nice to keep in touch with you while it lasted. I'm glad that you've taken the headmaster position and used it to rebuild your reputation. I hear that your advanced class of potions is doing exceedingly well. Good for you. I'm sure you're proud of them. I know you have a human side that you don't want anyone to see. I saw it in the letters you wrote me while I was gone. I've asked McGonagall to up the security at Hogwarts. Not that you'd do it since you are currently not answering my letters. I heard some of the other Aurors talking about something about to go down. I, of course, have been kept out of the loop so it's just a precaution. Take care of the students like I know you will. I shall continue to follow your impeccable job as headmaster as I always have and probably always will. Just a habit, I guess. Have a great new year and enjoy your much needed holiday at the end of the semester. I'll be around. As always if and when you choose to forgive me send Hedwig to find me. She'll always know where I am. I am sending her to stay with you in case you change your mind. Enclosed is the pocket watch you gave me last year. I had it restored to its original condition. There are new diamonds and new dials in it. Enjoy it you never know when you might be late to something. **

**Best wishes,**

**H. J. P.**

January 4, 2000

H. P.

I hadn't expected you to give up so easily, I will admit. After all, the Man-Who-Lived waited seven years on a fight to kill the Dark Lord; you'd think he would have at least an iota of patience.

Admittedly, I was extremely angry at first. So angry I ignored several letters and refused to reply. Around your fourth letter, though, an emergency came up at here at school and I was called away to deal with, as everyone else was entirely incompetent, apparently. I apologize for that, and for allowing you to believe I wanted no more contact.

If anyone hears of this, you will be spelled not to speak for the rest of your fame-filled life, but this contact has kept me fairly sane since I took on this responsibility.

I do hope you will continue to write, though I will never say that again,

S. S.

**January 14, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Hope all is well with the "emergency" you were called away for. Not that I would like to admit it either but writing you has kept me sane as well.**

**H. P.**

January 20, 2000

H. P.

That is a rather roundabout way of inquiring to the subject of my emergency. And your sarcasm made another appearance, I'm impressed.

S. S.

**February 3, 2000**

**S. S.**

**I learned from the master of sarcasm as well as picked up some on my travels. I would never ask you to tell me something you wish not to tell me. Some things are on a need to know basis; of this I am well acquainted. Along my recent travels I picked up the most interesting of potions. No one has been able to tell me what it is or where it came from. I enclosed a sample of it for your bemusement. **

**H. P.**

February 10, 2000

H. P.

Master of Sarcasm? You'll have to introduce at some point; I'd love to meet them.

It was nothing for an Auror to worry about, simply a... Inter-house challenge that got out of hand. Some of the Gryffindors took it upon themselves to punish the Slytherins for their "stupid pride and racist pureblood ways".

S. S.

**February 12, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Seems the Slytherins will never learn. But if I remember correctly I almost became one. **

**Nice sarcasm there, "master".**

**H. P.**

February 14, 2000

H. P.

But of course. Because it is always the Slytherin's fault. I actually expelled a Gryffindor, as he cursed one boy so bad, a second year, that he is currently in St. Mungo's. It is not always the Slytherins causing problems.

But of course. I am rather good at it.

I would wish you a Happy Valentine's day, but it is depressing, and as such, do not wish to be reminded of it. The other staff members insisted on a theme, and as much as I denied it, it was pushed through anyways. At least the students were happy today, though I spotted several pathetic-looking boys wandering the halls.

S. S.

**February 17, 2000**

**S. S.**

**I heard about that. I wish you a good holiday, but of course, like you said it's rather depressing; especially when you have no one to spend it with. Hermione and Ginny sent me cards only to remind that I am forever alone. Thank you again for letting me do the lecture last month. **

**H. P.**

February 24, 2000

H. P.

If it reminded you of being forever alone, perhaps I should have owled a card, as well... Weren't you and Ms. Weasley together?

Do not thank me; McGonagall would have my head on a platter if I refused you. It is simply self-preservation.

S. S.

**February 29, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Yes, we were briefly 'til she found someone else. Only you would be so cruel to me. **

**H. P.**

March 14, 2000

H. P.

So cruel as to what?

S. S.

**April 4, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Really, the "I'm innocent" game? You know exactly what you would be so cruel as to do. I wouldn't put it past you to put some kind of potion in it that exploded in my face and made me lose my eyebrows as soon as I opened it. Although… ahh, never mind, I don't even remember what I was going to say. I'm sorry that this letter has taken a few weeks to reply. I rather lost this parchment on my desk because of all the invoices I keep getting. I'm also sorry about the coffee stain, Ron isn't the best person to try and be around when writing a letter. Not very bright either. He asked me who S. S. was.**

**H. P.**

April 7, 2000

H. P.

You did not tell him who I am, did you? Even now that I'm alive, your friend is one of many who believes I was better off dead.

S. S.

**April 15, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Do I really strike you as the idiot that would tell someone that I am showing a human side to someone who tortured me in school? No, I made up some name and he believed me.**

**H. P.**

April 21, 2000

H. P.

Well, I have always said you lacked intelligence… But I digress. I am very curious as to what name you came up with, though.

You're the Man who Killed Voldemort. Why do you not push your paperwork off onto some other person?

S. S.

**April 25, 2000**

**S. S.**

**I don't remember what name I came up with. Doing paperwork ensures me that I'll at least know where I'm sleeping that night. I am getting rather sick of sleeping in muggle hotels though. Some are so nasty I won't step foot in them. **

**H. P.**

April 30, 2000

H. P.

_All _of them are that awful.

Why not move into Hogwarts? It is not as though I would refuse. A unanimous vote from the staff would achieve it, and Merlin knows none of them would refuse.

We both know that if I tried to stop it, they would kill me in my sleep. Well, try to.

S. S.

**May 2, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Is that an offer?**

**H. P.**

May 6, 2000

H. P.

I refuse to respond to that ridiculous question with an answer.

S. S.

**May 8, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Then I shall take your no answer as a yes. Aw you are human.**

**H. P.**

May 15, 2000

H. P.

Please enjoy this free powder. I've heard it turns your hair green and silver, irreversible, for six to eight weeks, though I've never tried it.

S. S.

**May 22, 2000**

**S. S.**

**You're so mature. I cannot believe you really did that. You are so going to pay for that one.**

**H. P.**

May 29, 2000

H. P.

I would like to see you come up with anything to rival what I can come up with. I have had years to perfect anything I send. You, on the other hand, have no such thing.

Just to inform you, the entire staff was very adamant on the fact that you stay here at Hogwarts. A room has already been prepared. Conveniently enough, they are across the castle from my own quarters.

S. S.

**June 1, 2000**

**S. S.**

**You shall expect me in about 5 days. I guess in a few days our letters will have stopped seeing as we'll probably be running into each other all the time. **

**H. P.**

June 4, 2000

H. P.

I beg to differ, brat, but I plan on avoiding you at all costs. It will do no good to my hard-worked-for reputation if I am seen mingling with a former Gryffindor hero. If you want to speak to me at all, other than in a professional capacity, I recommend keeping your owl nearby.

S. S.

**June 8, 2000**

**S. S.**

**As if Hedwig is anywhere other than with me or you. **

**H. P.**

**June 10, 2000**

**S. S.**

**I know your busy and your probably busy wondering how to "punish" me. Let me tell you my side, before you blow things out of portions. I had just finished my paperwork for a vacation (the same paperwork you asked me why I did and didn't have someone else do. Did you know you have to list your reason why you want vacation? You can't just say just because. So irritating!) Anyways, I went outside for some fresh air after sending off my paperwork and a student of yours (probably a 1st year) came up to me and started rattling on about how I changed history for the worst and yada yada. I have no clue I really wasn't listening. The only thing that caught my attention was your name being said by him and I used the silence charm on him. (Sorry I'm a little paranoid of people finding out that we're actually being human to each other. As I'm sure you are. Wouldn't be good for either of our reputations.) I'm not sure if you reversed the spell yet or not. I say don't. He needs to learn that he can learn a lot more if he is silent. God I sound like you. I'll just stop writing now before I start to sound like you even more. **

**H. P.**

**P.S. Good to know you still think I'm a brat**

June 14, 2000

H. P.

Of course I wasn't thinking on ways to punish you. I'm a bastard, not a complete dictatorial asshole. You're right, actually, I did leave him silent, and personally, I believe you becoming a bit like me is no hardship. You would be infinitely easier to get along with.

Of course you're a brat, still. What else would you be, when you do nothing but make my job harder by silencing students when they mention the Headmaster's name?

S. S.

P.S. The invisible, scentless powder you just inhaled is an improvement on what you were sent this summer. It will turn your whole body, including whatever clothes you put on, an assortment of green and silver. Enjoy.

**June 18, 2000**

**S. S.**

**You really are an ass, you know that? But oh well. As for the student I personally think every once in a while a silent charm is needed. You'd have a nice quiet castle and not have to listen to the ramblings of children who know nothing. Might be something for you to consider. By the way did I spot Ron and Hermione with you the other day? I was on my way to go see what the DADA class was up to when I spotted you walking away. **

**H. P.**

June 20, 2000

H. P.

Yes, unfortunately, my job occasionally requires I speak with your two friends. Amusingly, Mr. Weasley still seems terrified of me, though Ms. Granger seems rather determined to befriend me. I attempt to discourage her with glares and monosyllabic, monotonic answers, but as of yet she hasn't given up.

An ass, am I? I have yet to see you retaliate in any way.

By the way, the potion you sent me several months ago contained a potent dose of Draught of the Living Dead. It was twisted slightly, however, in its making, so that if ingested, instead of waking several hours later, one would have to create an antidote. Otherwise, they would stay in a coma until their body failed.

S. S.

**June 22, 2000**

**S. S.**

**She won't give up. It's not in her personality to give up, trust me just try and stay far away if you don't want to be friends with her. But then again maybe Ron told her about me writing to a mystery person and she may have put two and two together. Although I highly doubt it, Ron hardly remembers 20 minutes ago let alone several weeks/months ago. As for the potion can you trace it back to who created it and why they would have done something like that? Thank you for helping me. Any time you need something, I'll return the favor. **

**H. P.**

June 30, 2000

H. P.

As you've asked, I've attempted to retrace any possible conclusions on who has defiled the potion. To change a potion of this complexity, even just an iota, one would have to be a Potions Master. Currently, there are only seven of us living. As we both know I haven't created this potion, there are only six possible people. Unfortunately, I am not in contact with any of them; I apologize.

As for why it took so long for my reply; I was occupied not only with the search, but with a personal project. Somehow, my hair had been turned red and gold. _Everywhere._ Care to explain, brat? It took me a week to find the counter-hex.

**S. S.**

**July 2, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Thank you for trying to track it down. I'll use my connections in the Ministry to try and locate it before the potion falls into the wrong hands. As for your hair, I gave up on trying to return the favor of green hair and silver and green clothes, try one of your students. I think I heard a second year talking about it when you threatened to suspend him. **

**H. P.**

July 5, 2000

H. P.

When I find that student, he will be scrubbing cauldrons for the rest of term.

Yes, though I was surprised at your attempts. Your school years held better pranks from you than the ones you tried on me. Any type of liquid I would obviously notice, or anything slipped in food, as I check every meal. That failed two of yours. And then there was the itching powder on my desk, though that only worked on several students, and Professor McGonagall. After that, it wore off. I am forced to admit, watching her walk off, scratching her palms like mad, satisfied me completely.

S. S.

**July 10, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Yes, but I must admit, trying to get back at you holds no glory for me, seeing as we have become (and I use the term loosely) friends. **

**I might not be at the castle in a few days, as I'm sure you know what day that is. Hermione wants me to come see her, but I would rather spend it alone or with someone not trying to set me up with girls who just want me for my fame. **

**H. P.**

July 16, 2000

H. P.

And here I was assuming that you would enjoy the attention being famous on your birthday would bring. Have your little friends not realized that you are not interested in the women they want to set you up with? Either give them the excuse that you are gay, or create a fake woman to have them leave you alone.

This advice is free. The next, I charge 6 galleons an hour.

S. S.

**July 20, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Telling Hermione I'm gay is like going into the dragon's lair without protection. Trust me, it hurts. I've enclosed your "payment" for your advice. Thanks a lot. **

**H. P.**

July 23, 2000

H. P.

I do believe I mentioned quite clearly that the advice the first time was free. Have these back.

Is she so against homosexuals? I suppose she could be, being from the muggle world.

S. S.

**July 25, 2000**

**S. S.**

**No, she has nothing against them; she just doesn't want to believe it's true about her best friend. So, in a fit of anger about me "lying" she racked me. Better then Ginny with the frying pan, I suppose. **

**H. P.**

July 30, 2000

H. P.

You put lying in quotes. Why?

S. S.

_July 31, 2000_

_Happy Birthday, Harry Potter. Another book to complement your Christmas present, yes?_

_(This card and present, too, were unmarked.)_

**August 1, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Thanks for the card. You've been nice enough to let me stay here instead of some muggle slime hole. I wish I could repay your "kindness."**

**H. P.**

August 3, 2000

H. P.

Do not thank me for a present I did not give. I simply delivered it. And do not get comfortable with that, either. I am not your personal owl.

On another note entirely, you never did answer my question about the lying in quotes.

S. S.

**August 5, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Must you always be so nosy? **

**H. P.**

August 9, 2000

H. P.

I resent that question. I am never nosy. I simply question for answers in my search for knowledge.

S. S.

**August 10, 2000**

**S. S.**

**And if I said that I was gay what would you say?**

**H. P.**

August 12, 2000

H. P.

I would not say anything. It is no one's business but your own, unless you choose to involve them. That includes Ms. Granger.

I feel as though you are asking more than just what I would say, brat. Are you asking for my approval? I have none to give; it is not my business where your preferences lie.

S. S.

**August 15, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Why would I be asking for your approval? You never approve anything from anyone. That's why your such a great headmaster, you don't allow little things to slide. Did you ever find the student that changed your hair red and gold? **

**H. P.**

August, 19, 2000

H. P.

I approve of certain things. Apparently you are only involved in things I don't approve of. I_ am_ surprised, though, on how you maintain your preferences in secret. The press must be desperately searching for this?

Yes, I have found the student, and he is currently serving two months' worth of detention scrubbing cauldrons three times a week in the evening.

S. S.

**August 21, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Yes, I'm sure Rita would love to hear me or someone else say that I am gay. **

**Good for you on his detention. **

**H. P.**

August 24, 2000

H. P.

That does not answer how you have managed to keep it quiet. Unless, perhaps... You haven't been in a relationship with anyone.

I highly doubt he will be trying anything in the future.

S. S.

**August 26, 2000**

**S. S.**

**No I haven't been in any relationships, unless you count Ginny. Other than that, I say that my work keeps me from having a serious relationship and that is that. Most girls want to settle down and have a house full of kids. Can't give them something like that now can I?**

**H. P.**

September 1, 2000

H. P.

Being technical, you _could,_ though I would highly doubt you would want to. But, leaving it at that, I am changing the subject to something less awkward. It has been more than two weeks since you've been at the castle; apparently, it misses your presence. I had no idea when you told me that you had to be gone on business that it would take this long.

Any ideas on when you will be returning? I am, of course, only asking for McGonagall's sake.

S. S.

**September 5, 2000**

**S. S.**

**She sure seems to worry about me a lot and only goes to you when she's worried. Any idea as to why? Does she know that we are writing each other? I shall be back no later than the 15th**

**H. P.**

September 7, 2000

H. P.

Your skills of insinuation are sorely lacking, brat. I would assume she comes to me simply because I am Headmaster, and therefore "omniscient".

S. S.

**September 10, 2000**

**S. S.**

**I'm back.**

**H. P.**

September 13, 2000

H. P.

Yes, I gathered that when you appeared for dinner, still in your Auror robes. No time to change or clean up?

S. S.

**September 15, 2000**

**S. S.**

**I had literally came back as dinner was about to start and seeing as how you are about time, I rather show up still in work clothes then get the lecture of how being on time is a valued skill.**

**H. P.**

September 16, 2000

H. P.

So he does learn.

S. S.

**September 18, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Of course I do. But with you it seems I cannot win. Show up late and get lectured, show up in work clothes and get lectured. It should please you that for the next 3 months I will not be going to work so that my Auror robes will not be shown around the castle or anywhere else. **

**H. P.**

September 19, 2000

H. P.

What happened to cause that occurrence?

S. S.

**September 20, 2000**

**S. S.**

**My vacation finally kicked in. That's where I was on business; they had a meeting where I had to explain why I wanted vacation. They almost didn't give it to me. Damn ignorant fools.**

**H. P.**

September 24, 2000

H. P.

It took you that long for them to decide whether you could leave or not? I knew the ministry was full of idiotic imbeciles, but I had no idea it had reached this level of incompetence.

S. S.

**September 26, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Yes, one of the many reasons I wanted vacation. **

**H. P.**

September 28, 2000

I understand why.

Why exactly was Flitwick's hair yellow and black this morning? Do not tell me the powder became public? It is going to take entirely too much time to track down and stop.

S. S.

**September 29, 2000**

**S. S.**

**No, the powder did not become public. I destroyed the sample that I had and you were the only other person who touched it. Try asking Flitwick. Maybe one of his spells went wrong. Or a first years, they aren't very good with their wands. **

**H. P.**

October 1, 2000

Thank Merlin. I would have murdered someone; or passed the job onto McGonagall.

I had almost forgotten to mention: you're in charge of the Halloween feast this year, as well as chaperoning the masquerade that was your idea.

S. S.

**October 2, 2000**

**S. S.**

**McGonagall already has the plans for the Halloween feast, just waiting for the day to come around for the decorations to go up. What do you think I do in my room all day? Write you? Decorations for the masquerade are already under way. I'll have to those done by the end of the week. Thank you for giving me something to do.**

**H. P.**

October 7, 2000

Here I was, hoping I was actually inconveniencing you for once, brat. I suppose I shall have to think of something else.

Keep an eye on any students you see, if you will. I have heard rumors and whispers of a plan, one that has surprisingly passed under the teachers' awareness. I do not have the time to check into it myself, or I would.

S. S.

**October 9, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Oh, you mean the plan to break into your office and set loose a dragon? Already dealt with that one.**

**H. P.**

October 9, 2000

H. P.

The students _what?_

S. S.

**October 10, 2000**

**S. S**

**What, what? **

**H. P.**

October 11, 2000

H. P.

Where the hell would they even come up with a plan to set loose a dragon?!

S. S.

**October 12, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Not sure. One also said something about the troll that was in the dungeons when I was here. I'm not sure, they were all sent to McGonagall.**

**H. P.**

October 21, 2000

H. P.

Have you been telling stories to the students about your days here again, brat?

S. S.

**October 22, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Not this time. You can thank Draco for that one. How do you like the hall decorations? Thought we'd put them up early this year.**

**H. P.**

October 23, 2000

H. P.

I do believe my godson will be red and gold themed this year at the masquerade, seeing as he's agreed to chaperone.

The decorations are... Adequate.

S. S.

**October 24, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Thanks for the compliment. Draco also seems to be the one who was going to supply the dragon if that helps more in his punishment. **

**H. P.**

October 25, 2000

H. P.

Ignoring the fact that you seem to be trying to assist in Draco's predicament, yes, it does help with his punishment. I have decided that he will also chaperone at the Christmas ball; except his theme will then be black and gold.

S. S.

**October 26, 2000**

**S. S.**

**I knew there was a reason I liked you. Yes, Draco has been tryin to assist students in making you mad enough to leave your post. I'm not sure why though, sorry can't help you there. Draco and I are not on speaking terms as you know and since he is your godson you can ask. I shall see you at the masqurede ball. **

**H. P.**

November 1, 2000

H. P.

I will admit, the masquerade seemed to be a success with the students. You did well, brat, though I will never repeat it. Draco seemed very... confused with his outfit last night, much to my satisfaction. Maybe it will lower his pride a notch. Even as his godfather, I admit that he has enough pride for a downfall.

I will most certainly be inquiring as to why he wishes to remove me from my post, though it will not be done straightforward, as we both know he will be expecting.

Enclosed is a vial of hangover potion from my own stores. Do not think I did not see what you were slipping into your punch. I am not blind, or ignorant. By the end of the night, you could barely walk straight. Drink this, and I do not want to hear about the taste. So long as it works, the flavor does not matter.

S. S.

**November 2, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Thank you for that I needed it. I did not realize you invited some of the alumi to the ball. Much to my displeasure Hermione found me half passed out on the stairs. Good luck with Draco, let me know how that goes **

**H. P.**

November 3, 2000

H. P.

No thanks are necessary, brat. I would not hold a ridiculous masquerade ball for only students. Many important political figures attended as well. As a forewarning, as apparently you need one, the same alumni and political figures will be attending at the Christmas ball, also.

Yes, I will most certainly let you know, as you were the one who informed me of his surprising plan in the beginning.

S. S.

**November 4, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Thank you now I know not to drink as much as I did. Draco sent me this letter. Thought you'd like to know, I enclosed it. **

**H. P.**

November 5, 2000

H. P.

Yes, thank you for enclosing that. It is most... interesting, that he believes you will help him in overthrowing me. What it still doesn't explain is the reasoning behind is foolish ideas.

S. S.

**November 6, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Sorry to say this but look at whom his father is. His father didn't like you in Headmaster position, which means they weren't in the position of power. How would you like me to respond to him? **

**H. P.**

November 7, 2000

H. P.

True. I suppose I overlooked that in thinking that his loyalty would be to the man who attempted to save him from the Dark Lord, not to the man who forced him to gain the dark mark. I was mistaken.

Just play him off. I do not want to have to bring you down, even if you were only "helping" him to help me. It will be easier if I just stop it now; even if it means dismissing him from the staff.

S. S.

**November 7, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Not trying to be stupid or anything but why did you put him on staff in the first place? You knew his loyalties wouldn't lie with you or even himself. It's with whoever will give him power and money. Even I knew that about the little git.**

**H. P.**

November 8, 2000

H. P.

Have you ever heard the phrase: Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer?

S. S.

**November 9, 2000**

**S. S.**

**You give the git too much credit.**

**H. P.**

November 10, 2000

H. P.

Most likely, yes. I feel safer being careful, though. I take no risks, that way.

S. S.

**November 10, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Do try to not get yourself killed, please.**

**H. P.**

November 10, 2000

H. P.

That is a ridiculous assumption. I do tend to value my life, as I have survived past the war and my spying years. I would like to live a bit longer.

Have you made plans for the Christmas Holidays? It is a bit early to be discussing it, but McGonagall, Flitwick, Pomfrey, Sprout, and Draco are all going home. That leaves me with the students staying, a desperate psychic, a ghost, and Slughorn. Care to stay and keep watch over the students?

S. S.

**November 11, 2000**

**S. S.**

**I rather value your life too, you keep me sane. Yes, I'll stay here and watch the students so you can leave. **

**H. P.**

November 11, 2000

H. P.

You mistake me. I will not be leaving the grounds; I simply do not wish to take on... I believe it is 13 students this year, by myself.

S. S.

**November 12, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Well, I will stay here and arrange some activities for the students so that they stay out of your hair. **

**H. P.**

November 13, 2000

H. P.

That is much appreciated. I do have brewing I need to finish for Pomfrey. Apparently, Slughorn is too idiotic to make the potions himself; that leaves me brewing them all in my spare time.

S. S.

**November 14, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Would you like me to come to your office and help?**

**H.P**

November 16, 2000

H. P.

Can you promise not to blow anything up?

S. S.

**November 16, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Yes.**

**H. P.**

November 16, 2000

H. P.

Fine, then. I will owl details when the time comes.

Have details from Draco been heard? I haven't had a chance to talk to him myself yet.

S. S.

**November 17, 2000**

**S. S.**

**No, nothing about Draco. But, your letter did arrive opened. **

**H. P.**

November 18, 2000

H. P.

We will have to be more careful of what we put in letters, then. I cannot prove it was Draco, but I would not be surprised. For now, I will leave my letters coded. I do hope you can guess the code to the letters. You will be on your own figuring them out.

S. S.

**November 19, 2000**

**S. S.**

**I'm sure I can figure it out. When do you need help with the potions? **

**H. P**

November 20, 2000

H. P.

I'm not entirely sure yet. It will be sometime over the holiday, so most likely around the 20th of December.

S. S.

**November 21, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Okay. I have several activities planned for the students over the holidays. They are self-lead so that they shouldn't bother us if I am with you.**

**H. P.**

November 27, 2000

H. P.

I should hope not. I would think they would be old enough to play without supervision.

S. S.

**November 29, 2000**

**S. S.**

**I should hope. I must admit that I did put certain spells on some of the objects so that if they do something wrong a powder will explode in their face.**

**H. P.**

December 1, 2000

H. P.

Thinking as a Slytherin, are you, brat? I applaud.

S. S.

**December 1, 2000**

**S. S.**

**I was sorted into Slytherin to begin with.**

**H. P.**

December 4, 2000

H. P.

I suppose. You were placed in Gryffindor for a reason, though. Meaning you ultimately were not suited for my house.

S. S.

**December 6, 2000**

**S. S.**

**I resent that. I was put in Gryffindor because I did not want to ruin my mother and father's legcies**

**H. P.**

December 8, 2000

H. P.

The Sorting Hat put you into Gryffindor because you decided you disliked one person enough that you would not give Slytherin a chance.

S. S.

**December 10, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Can you blame me for not wanting to be in Slytherin? How much trouble did the lot of the house give me all 8 years?**

**H. P.**

December 13, 2000

H. P.

How much trouble did you give, as well, brat?

S. S.

**December 13, 2000**

**S. S.**

**I only gave trouble when trouble was received. And besides look who you've befriended and who you're punishing? What does that tell you?**

**H. P.**

December 18, 2000

H. P.

That tells me that my godson is an egotistical idiot and that you are a persistent brat.

S. S.

**December 19, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Ouch that hurt so much. You know you love talking to me **

**H. P.**

December 21, 2000

I know no such thing.

Meet me in the unused potions lab today at one in the afternoon.

S. S.

**December 23, 2000**

**S. S.**

**Why do you keep trying to be aloof? You know you would go insane if you were not able to write me. I must say that you still get rather annoyed when I try and do things a different way with potions. But, you are one of the world's most known potions master so you have to know something right? Or did you curse everyone into believing that? **

**H. P.**

December 24, 2000

H. P.

I am not "trying" to be anything. I continue to refuse to answer anything.

Annoyed is not the term I would use for what you do with potions. You ruin them, or cause them to explode.

S. S.

December 25, 2000

S.S

Merry Christmas. Hope you have a good one. I saw one of the students come by me this morning and his hair was bright pink...I think he got into my box next to the lake. Plus to add to the fact I have not made anything explode that wasn't on purpose here lately.

H.P

_Merry Christmas again, Harry Potter. Not a book this year. Enjoy._

_(Enclosed is a journal, one with a magical lock that uses a wand, rather than a key. It is, once again, unsigned.)_

December 25, 2000

H. P.

Happy Christmas, brat. The student deserves what he caused, considering he should not have been into it in the first place. Let it wear off on its own.

Yes, your skills have improved slightly. I use that word lightly.

S. S.

**December 26, 2000**

**S.S**

**I did not intend to take the curse off him. His hair should be yellow by morning and change once a day for at least a month. Where are all these unsigned presents coming from?!**

**H.P**

December 27, 2000

H. P.

Good. I hope his friends poke fun at him mercilessly.

Unsigned presents? I do hope you check them for curses or unpleasant surprises before opening them...

S. S.

**December 27, 2000**

**S. S.**

**I did. Here is the most recent one I got. **

**H. P.**

December 28, 2000

H. P.

How curious. Have you another secret admirer somewhere? The journal is not a cheap one.

S. S.

**December 28, 2000**

**S. S.**

**I can only hope that it is not overly expensive. They keep sending me little pieces of what seems to be someone's past. Care to help me?**

**H. P.**

December 31, 2000

H. P.

I suppose I could. It seems if they go to the trouble of leaving it unsigned, they do not want to be found, though.

S. S.

_**A/N: Woo! The end! Finally! *exhales* So. Read and review, I give out virtual cookies and hugs. Oooo. Wonder who the presents are from? *looks around innocently***_


End file.
